A vehicle dynamics control system such as the electronic stability program (ESP) is present in many motor vehicles nowadays and is considered to be an integral part of the active safety systems in the vehicle. ESP refers to a control system in the braking system and in the drive train of a vehicle which counteracts the lateral breakaway of the vehicle by decelerating individual wheels in a targeted manner. In most of these vehicles, the driver is able to change the thresholds of the ESP system or to completely turn off the ESP to be able to either adjust to special situations (e.g., rocking the vehicle free in the snow) or to allow for a more sporty type of driving.
As a result of this reduced or deactivated protection, the accident risk may, however, also rise if the vehicle is not sufficiently controlled by the driver or the driver incorrectly assumes that the system is active (for example, if the driver forgets to activate it or turns it off inadvertently).